warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Briarlight/Archive 1
Concerns * Family Needs Citations It's been done. --Bramble My Realm 22:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) * Needs 1 or 2 more quotes. Eclipse Browse It's been verified that Briarkit is a dark-brown she-cat. Eye color Didn't Briarkit have green eyes?--Nightfall101 00:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Picture Needs apprentice picture It's been done. —SplashStarClan be with you. } Name?? Who says her name is Briarlight? I like it but, we have no evidence that that is her name, right?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it is her name. Reference: http://browseinside.harpercollins.ca/index.aspx?isbn13=9780061555121 [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) -fcepalm- soory, I just read the teaser now. Love it and yes, Briarlight. thank Maple.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree It says graystripe's parents are willowpelt and patchpelt. That is what it says on the family trees on the warriors webuste, but erin hunter said that they are not true, also willowpelt and patchpelt are siblings, someone needs to change it to unknown tom---unknown shecat | Graystripe --Aurorablaze It was confirmed in an Erin Hunter chat that they really were his parents... insaneular Talk 20:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Name Can someone please tell me where it was confirmed that Briarlight was her warrior name???? --Aurorablaze :Apparently in the "Browse Inside" feature of the next book on the Harper Collins website, see here. Helixtalk 16:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's also confirimed in Fading Echoes, on page 176, and also in the alleginces. -Icefeather 21:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Why hasn't her name changed to something that will match the injury before she died? It's odd because that happens often examples: Deadfoot, Halftail. --Meowh1 (talk) 23:00, April 29, 2018 (UTC) That doesn't necessarily mean she HAS to have her name changed. Was Cinderpelt's name changed because of her injury? Speckledclaw (talk) 18:04, April 30, 2018 (UTC) This is a very old topic. I agree. I don't even know why it was brought up. Speckledclaw (talk) 19:03, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Warrior! If Briarlight is a warrior,should it be added 2 her page? ClaraMy Talk Page 17:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) We won't actually add the Fading Echoes history until the book comes out, but since we add spoilers from the allegiances, we changed her name. insaneular Talk 20:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree Ummm... wether the Erin Hunters said that Graystripes parents were Patchpelt and Willowpelt or not, they were siblings. There parents were Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, it says so in Bluestar's Prophecy! I don't think even cats are that inbred, even in a Clan. How can that be right? Just because the Erins said it doesn't mean we should just automatically believe it if there is proof that it's not true... They could have just made it up on the spot... Wait, which Erin Hunter Chat was this in? >:( a very confused Hollytail 23:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It was said on her facebook page, and she knows they are siblings. if the author says it, it may as well be in a book, incest or not. So we're keeping it up. insaneular Talk 00:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Willowpelt didn't know that Patchpelt was her brother, I mean, Patchpelt had been a warrior for at least a few moons when she was born.Brook55 01:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Willowpelt probably knew, but cats don't care about incest. They'll mate with whoever's available, sibling or not. Raven Randomness! 01:10, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Isn't she related to Whitestorm? Sorreltail is her Half-Aunt and Whitestorm was her father. Also, Whitestorm was like a step-dad to Garystripe. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 18:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Considering that cats can't mate outside of their Clan, incest is pretty much unavoidable. HollyTheMage (talk) 02:18, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Warrior pic That charart wan't approved by PCA, was it?--Snowflight1Thank StarClan Newleaf is here! 14:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No it was not. I will remove it. insaneular Talk 14:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG I just read fading echoes. Clarris 08:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler? Shouldn't the part about her backbone be taken out of her discription? I think it's a spoiler for those who haven't gotten this far into the series. Sakura KissMaybe you're my love 23:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) That's a risk we just have to take; we had this discussion about listing Longtail's blindness in his description. It's something that's big enough that it should be listed there, not just in the history... perhaps we should just move the spoiler warning above her description? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, they'd still get spoiled by her charart once it's made, won't they? --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 01:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It's definitely a spoiler. The charart for Brightheart was edited so it would not include her lost eye or torn ear. Shouldn't the same thing be done for Briarlight? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 05:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) But it's been up there for a while. I think it should stay, since the charart shows it. I can't see someone making anohter charart just for this. --Cloudskye 13:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but so was the charart for Brightheart. Anyway, Briarlight doesn't have complicated markings. Someone could easily do new charart. It would just be the approval for the charart that would take a while. The current charart would just become another 'Alternate Apprentice Version', like Brightheart's. I haven't gotten that far in the series, so this has spoiled it for me without reading any information. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Feathertail Millie♫']] Reach for the stars! 21:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE USING A WIKIPEDIA THE ENTIRE SITE IS A SPOILER HollyTheMage (talk) 02:22, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Reference Problems Could someone please fix the codes for the reference on Briarlight's page? I'm sorry if I sound like I'm asking someone to fix a problem for me, but I don't really know how to fix it. I saw the same problem (I think on Mistystar's) on another page. Thanks! Hollydapple 03:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) What the heck is with Brightlight's new warrior sprite?!?!?! It looks creepy! Have you read Fading Echoes yet? --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 00:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did anyway. I think that it was sad when they found Longtail's body though :,( i loved him and Mousefur but if she werent so complainitive...huh. at least it caused more excitement even though it want exactly needed. Briarlight is daughter of Graystripe and...uh...Millie right? i read the book but it was borrowed and i forget :P i think thats right though Riverripple 20:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Broken Spine - Spoiler? Isn't the broken spine a spoiler for the description? I thought we should have no spoilers in the description. 06:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) It's warrior picture kinda gives it away, so nothing to lose Cloudwish 02:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Article talk pages are for use in conducting wiki business and discussing sticky points about articles. Please take casual conversation somewhere appropriate, such as writing it up into a proper discussion blog. 01:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Is She Able to have kits? Why BriarxJay wouldn't work Almost every shipping in Warriors have kits. If Jayfeather tried to mate with Briarlight then he would pretty much crush her back and plus she couldn't raise her rump. So Jayfeather wouldn't even get what he payed for :3 Signed, Editor-Cat :) ---- HollyTheMage (talk) 02:00, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Oh of course, because possessing a strong bond and sharing mutual affection and caring for one another is absolutely pointless if they can't make babies. THAT'S BADGER DROPPINGS!!! Oh and in case you haven't noticed there are plenty of ships in this series without kits! Ex: Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves, Jake x Tallstar, All of the Yaoi (Tom x Tom) and Yuri (She-cat x She-cat) Pairings. I MEAN FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE WE'VE SHIPPED A CAT WITH A PEICE OF WOOD!!! WARNING: MATURE CONTENT BELOW And as far as mating is concerned, there is an infinite number of ways they could go about it! Pleasuring your partner is not restricted to penetrative sex. Brairlight is still perfectly capable of sucking and licking Jayfeather's dick and Jayfeather can still nibble her ears and leave little kitty kisses and hickeys all over her neck and under her chin. He could also lick her pussy (ha ha cat jokes) or her ass though due to her injuries she most likely wouldn't feel it. I can't tell if it's innocence or a lack of creativity that is responsible for you failing to see this, but either way if you're going to bring sex into the argument at the very least try and consider every option for method of execution available. Sincerely, A raging ball of fluff also known as HollyTheMage __________________________________________________________________________________________ Reasons to Ship Jayfeather x Briarlight HollyTheMage (talk) 02:10, May 28, 2017 (UTC) When Jayfeather returned from fighting Breezepelt by the moonpool Brairlight; 1. Had probably stayed up all night waiting for him 2. Immediately noticed something was wrong 3. Began treating his injuries and comforting him until he fell asleep Cracking jokes about being blind and crippled as they prepare to fight to the death with demons during The Battle Against the Dark Forest Briarlight noticing that Jayfeather had seemed stressed lately and asking what's wrong Jayfeather saying that he's fine and that it's nothing Briarlight knowing damn well that he's lying but dropping the subject anyway because he obviously doesn't want to talk about it The idea of Jayfeather carrying Briarlight around on his back Jayfeather: "I'll be your legs" Briarlight: "And I'll be your eyes" SO CUTE UUUUGGGGGGHHHHH They obviously enjoy eachother's company and share a mutual trust and respect for one another, if not as mates than at least as best friends. This doesn't help improve the article so please keep it off the talk page. Lifespan? I went to one of Erin's book signings of the Last Hope last year and she said that originally Briarlight was meant to die later in the series but due to a family indecent that changed her view on Briarlight. She says Briarlight will not die due to her injury. She also stated that when the family member gets better so will Briarlight. She said this on her 2012 tour of the Last Hope. -- 16:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Sweetstar We know. Unfortunately, we cannot put anything in the article that is based on word-of-mouth unless it was recorded. There's just no proper way to cite it. 16:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Shoulders The Last Hope, page 66, metions briarlight having 'firm muscles in her shoulders'. Should iot be added to her description? I'd do it myself, but I don't know how to cite. AshHawk (talk) 23:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Done now, learned how to cite. ღ AshHawk I need a coffee break! ☕ 22:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Starclan When briarlight goes to starclan will she go with good back legs or still have the broken onesAshfur ???The mystery begins???? 22:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) (talk) 03:27, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Isn't Brairlight why everyone hates millie and the fact that why millie doesn't pay any other love or notice her other kits?19:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Brightheart101 (talk)Brightheart101 Confirmed ' It was Confirmed by Kate that Briarlight can't have kits because of her injury, should we add this? Have you got a link to where she said Briarlight can't have kits? If you do, leave it here and I'll add it in for you. Also, please sign talk page messages with ~~~~. 13:08 Wed Aug 12 Here it is. http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/ask-kate-questions/comment-page-13/#comment-210233 --Winxclubfan1 14:37, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Since Briarlight died shouldn’t she have a new a picture, like the ones StarClan cats have? --XxOreoWolfXx (talk) 02:15, April 12, 2018 (UTC) The wiki uses the latest affilation. No, it doesn't. Briarlight is dead and needs a new picture. She died in River of Fire. 'Novany (talk) 07:31, April 18, 2018 (UTC) there's no proof she's in starclan. stop asking for a new one because she's not getting a picture until we know. 07:57, April 18, 2018 (UTC)